


How Far Away

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, M/M, Non-Permanent Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon and Maedhros try to overcome what separates them, even death.</p>
<p>Written for Himring for Fandom Stocking 2015. This is specifically about Himring's Fingon and Maedhros, as told in her series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/36091">Gloom, Doom and Maedhros</a>, and references events from that series as well as canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/gifts).



_How far away? As far as flame from ice._  
The swan-ships burn, the sea-waves rise in wrath,  
And Maedhros thinks, _This cannot be undone_ ;  
But Fingon treads that cold and bitter path,  
And flowers rise before the new-born Sun.

_How far away? As far as pain from hope._  
Dark smoke and vapors hide the light of day;  
Bereft and weary, Fingon searches long.  
He lifts his harp--and faint and far away,  
He hears a song in answer to his song.

_How far away? As far as east from west._  
Anfauglith stretches like a gash between;  
Beset by wine and silence and despair,  
Words fail them, and they say not what they mean,  
And Fingon holds a single copper hair.

_How far away? As far as death from life._  
"The day has come!"--Fingon's triumphant shout--  
But triumph shatters against Angband's walls,  
And Maedhros wakes to find his light gone out,  
And wields a bloodied sword, and falls--and falls--

_How far away? As far as life from death._  
No journey and no prayer, no harp and sword  
May open Mandos' dark relentless gates;  
And Maedhros burns, ears deaf to Námo's word,  
And Fingon builds a house, and waits--and waits . . .

_How far away? As close as hand and hand._  
The Sun grows old, and Vairë tends her loom,  
And Fingon prays upon the mountain's height . . .  
And two asleep within a quiet room,  
And day is blessed, and also blessed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is meant to reference Frodo's words in _The Return of the King_ : "Now not day only shall be beloved, but night too shall be beautiful and blessed and all its fear pass away!"


End file.
